


A Change In Schedule

by Dawne-Sharlotte (bmsaangel16)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Sickfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmsaangel16/pseuds/Dawne-Sharlotte
Summary: Ignis has to change his schedule to run an errand for the King





	A Change In Schedule

Ignis always struggled to pay attention in early morning council meetings. Why anyone needed to debate the lane width of the roads at seven thirty in the morning baffled him. These meetings threw off his start of day routine as well. He had to rely on Gladio or Prompto to make sure Noctis got up for school and he only had time for one cup of Ebony instead of three.

 

He continued to ignore the droning of the council member and turned his attention back to proofreading Noct’s essay on Lucian history. At least it looked like he was taking notes. After two hours of suffering through the same arguments, Ignis could finally leave and work on the mountain of paperwork on his desk before training with Gladio.

 

As he packed up his belongings, he was stopped by the king. “Your Majesty.” He bowed.

 

Regis clapped him on the shoulder. “No need for formalities, Ignis. How did you find the meeting?”

 

“Honestly, rather droll. All of the arguments have been introduced numerous times and yet no solutions have been noted. The roads are wider than standard specifications, so I don’t see the need for further modification.” Ignis pushed his glasses up on his nose.

 

“I agree. I really stopped to ask you to do a favor for me.”

 

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

 

“Cor wasn’t feeling well this morning, so I gave him the day off. Could you check in on him? Normally, I would send Clarus, but I need him present for some meetings today.”

 

Ignis nodded. “As you wish.”

 

The king winked and limped to where Clarus awaited him. “Thank you. I’m positive he’ll be good as new with you around.”

 

Ignis quickly made his way to his office, trying not to blush at the king’s words, and put the paperwork that needed to be looked over urgently in his briefcase. He grabbed the duffle bag he kept at the Citadel and headed down to the parking garage.

 

He placed the bag and the briefcase in the passenger seat of his car and got in. As soon as he was on the road, he called Gladio.

 

“Sup, Iggy?”

 

“I’m afraid I’m going to miss training. Also, could you pick Noct up from school? There is food for him and Prompto in the refrigerator. The king asked me to run an errand and it will take longer than I anticipated.” He stopped at a red light.

 

“No problem. Let me know when you wanna reschedule and I’ll make sure the princess eats.”

 

Ignis chuckled. “Thank you, Gladio.” He ended the call and continued the drive when the light turned green.

 

Cor’s home was on the very edge of the city. Even though it wasn’t high traffic time, it still took forty-five minutes to get there. The two story red brick house stood alone in the area. There were enough trees to give it some semblance of privacy.

 

Ignis parked in the driveway that led to the back of the building and let himself in through the door that led into the kitchen. He put his bag and case by the door. He put some water in the tea kettle on the stove to let it heat and went in search of Cor.

 

Ignis knew his lover’s home better than his own apartment. They’d agreed to keep the relationship under wraps, although, Ignis was sure the king knew. Probably Clarus as well. He would make a note to ask Cor about it later.

 

He found Cor slumped on the couch surrounded by applications for the Kingsglaive. 

 

The older man was still in his sleep pants and a wrinkled shirt. The flush on his cheeks, a physical sign of a fever.

 

Ignis stacked the applications and put them on the table and bent to kiss Cor’s forehead. 

 

He blinked slowly a few times until the younger man came into focus. “Ignis? What are you doing here?”

 

“A favor for the king.” He helped Cor up and to the bedroom down the hall. The master bedroom was upstairs, but Ignis was positive Cor didn’t have the energy to make it that far.

 

“Don’t you have a council meeting this morning?” Cor feebly struggled against attempts to settle him in bed. Eventually, he gave up when a coughing fit wracked his body. “Besides, I have those applications to go through.”

 

Ignis pushed the other man into the pillows and tucked the covers in around him. “I will help you go through them when you don’t have a fever and I already had the meeting. It’s noon.” He rested his forehead against Cor’s. “Your fever is higher than I thought. I’ll be right back.” He closed the blinds and pulled the curtains to darken the room.

 

He went back to the kitchen to take the kettle off the heat. It wasn’t needed after all. He filled a glass with water, wet a cloth, and grabbed his briefcase. When he got back to the room, Ignis placed the water on the table next to Cor and lay the cloth on his head.

 

Cor sighed at the cooling feeling and relaxed. His breathing evened out into soft snores.

Ignis sat next to him on the bed and worked on reports by the soft lamplight. 

 

Some hours later Cor woke with a dry throat and the smell of food wafting through the air. He sat up and noticed the water on the side table. Drinking it slowly, he decided to shower. The sticky sensation of dried sweat overpowered his need for food. He brushed his teeth, bathed, and put on a new pair of sweatpants. The towel he used to dry his hair still around his shoulders as he went to the kitchen.

 

The younger man stood at the stove, stirring in a large pot, while he read a book. He’d long since lost the jacket and his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He looked to the side where Cor stood in the doorway. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Much better, thanks to my own personal caretaker.” He levered away from the spot and came to stand behind Ignis, his arms around his waist.

 

Ignis hummed his approval. “You could have told me you were sick.”

 

“I knew you were busy today. I couldn’t ask you to shirk your duties to take care of an old man.” He pressed a kiss to the back of the advisor’s neck.

 

“You aren’t old.” Ignis turned off the stove and set his book on the counter. He turned in Cor’s arms and linked his hands behind the other’s neck. “I still wish you’d told me. Finding out from the king makes me uncomfortable.”

 

“I’m sorry, babe.” Cor kissed him and felt him melt. The only time he saw the younger relax was when they were together. He raised a hand to cup Ignis’ face. “What’s for dinner?” He murmured.

 

Ignis smiled, a sight Cor still wasn’t used to, and stirred the pot. “Anak stew. I figured it was light enough if you still weren’t feeling well. Now, go sit down so I can finish.”

 

Cor stole one last kiss and sat at the table. He started working on the stack of applications with renewed energy. He lost track of his surroundings until Ignis placed a bowl of steaming stew next to him. 

 

Ignis sat across from him with a bowl and his own stack of paperwork. His phone vibrated before he even got through the first report. “Hello, Noct.”

 

Cor couldn’t hear what was being said, but he watched his lover remove his glasses and pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

 

“I’m sorry that you find Gladio embarrassing. I will be picking you and Prompto up tomorrow. Of course, Noct. Goodnight.” Ignis sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

“What was that about?”

 

“His Highness does not approve of my stand in.”

 

The Marshal chuckled and reached across the table to take the other’s hand. He rubbed his thumb across Ignis’ bare knuckles. “You are irreplaceable.” The slight flush and shiver did not go unnoticed. “Are you staying tonight?”

 

Ignis cleared his throat. “If that’s not too much trouble. I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

 

Cor threaded his fingers with Ignis’. “I want you to stay. It’s not often I get to enjoy your company. Besides, I wouldn’t have given you a key If I didn’t want you here.”

 

Ignis nodded and they ate in silence, hands joined.

 

When they were finished, Cor took their dishes to the sink, while Ignis put the leftovers away.

 

“Come to bed. The rest of this can wait,” Cor said when Ignis started working again.

 

The younger went to shower and emerged in sweatpants and bare-chested.

 

Cor felt his mouth go dry. “No matter how many times I look at you, I’m in awe at how beautiful you are.”

 

“Please don’t say things like that.” His blush was apparent, even in the low light.

 

Cor sat on the bed and pulled Ignis between his legs. “Close your eyes and just feel, babe.” He ran his hands over the smooth, lithe yet defined torso. Kisses followed in the wake of his hands. He loved the feeling of Ignis’ body under his fingertips. Loved the taste as he pulled Ignis in his mouth. Loved the moans and gasps that fell from Ignis’ lips as he thrust into him and set a rhythm. Loved the look of bliss on Ignis’ face as he climaxed.

 

The Marshal stared at his lover while he slept in arms. “I love you, Ignis Scientia. I have never known a love like I feel for you.” he whispered.

 

The Advisor smiled. “I’ll have to change my schedule around more often if it gets such declarations from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love!


End file.
